


Shudders

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Top!Evan, cuddling and sex, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Thundering outside, and Del doesn't like the thunder. Boyfriend Evan to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudders

“Mmhm. E-evan!”

Evan wasn’t sure when Jonathan had climbed into his bed it had to have been the early hours of the morning before the sun was even up. Night was still prowling around outside in the cloudy sky. A thunderstorm had rolled in during the middle of the night, spooking the brunet into crawling in his boyfriend’s bed and cuddling up against the buff Asian for safety. His shudders and whimpers had woken up Evan, and he had tried to hush the shorter male in vain.

But hey, Evan wasn’t complaining now, not when he currently had Delirious trapped beneath him pressing the brunet down on his bed. The shorter man’s hips were snugly between his open thighs as Evan pinned and ground down into him again, hands on either side of Delirious’s face. The short brunet choked out a moan at the action, he breathed heavily against the taller man’s chest, and when Jonathan looked up at Evan like that, his face all red and eyes heavily lidded in pleasure, Vanoss couldn’t resist; he crushed his lips against Delirious’s, licking and intruding his way into his open mouth and greeting the other tongue warmly by entangling together, feeling heat pool in his gut.

Delirious was so cute, he was so damn cute but Vanoss would never admit it out-loud. Jonathan would never let him forget if he ever told the shorter man,the endless teasing that would ensue…. Thinking about it now, what Delirious could do to be a tease made Evan groan into the other man’s mouth and add to his aching erection.

The tall man pulled back slightly for a breath, he felt his flushed cheeks burning, Delirious’s cheeky grin greeted his before disappearing and feeling wet lips along his collarbone. Their cocks hard against each other through the thin fabric of just their tented boxers, rubbed painfully hard together. Evan grunted at the friction, his hands were on Jonathan’s wrists, holding them above his head by the head board, tightening where they pinned him down to the bed.

There was something thrilling about how Jonathan tilted his head back while deeply engulfed in by a low moan of bliss, something absolutely fucking beautiful about making someone so seemingly innocent so goddamn hard too.

Evan ducked in to lick and kiss at his exposed throat, taking the advantage that was given to him, reeling in the way he moaned Evan’s name through his heavy panting and clenched teeth, his hips thrusting up to meet his as he ground down on him again and drawing an airy sigh from the shorter brunet.

“Jonathan,” Evan sighed his name against the side of his neck, biting at the skin ever so lightly and nibbling to claim him as his.

“H-Hm?” He hummed in pleasure.

“I love you.” His voice was husky with desire as he puffed out a small sigh against his lover’s cheek, lips trailing down and ghosted over Delirious’s neck.

“Y-yeah?” Delirious weaved his finger through the dark raven hair to bring their lips back together. He kept one hair tangled in his hair as the other hand moved over Vanoss’s face and neck, compliments spilled from his lips as they leaned apart for a breath.

He whispered to Evan just how badly he wanted him and at that moment Evan then decided just how he wanted Delirious. Evan smiled down at the other man he leaned forward on his forearms and scooted closed to press his lips to Delirious’s softly. Jonathan moaned and let out a noise of need, he begged “E-evan p-pleasee!” Evan quickly brought his hands up and dragged his fingers through his dark hair, enjoying the feeling, as Delirious pleaded and begged for him to do something.

Evan was hanging over Jonathan tauntingly, his lips dragging along his collarbones when he felt his hand dip beneath the waistband of his boxers. “Jesus Jonathan!” Evan felt himself twitch as Delirious’s fingertips slid down his hardened length, and then he gripped Evan, sliding his palm against him, and Evan was shaking and moaning his name “T-this what you want?” he choked out as Delirious’s laugh echoed from under him.

“A-ah fuck” Evan mumbled as he moved his hips in motion with Delirious’s hands, letting out a shaky breath. Then letting his hands trailed down Jonathan’s sides until they came to his hips, dipping below into his boxers to tease his member too. Delirious’s back arched off the bed, his hands retreated out of Evans bowers and twisted into the sheets and he gave a loud gasp “Ff-fuck! E-Van! Yes!”

Evan grabbed the lube from the night stand. Delirious tugged on Evan’s hair, dragged him forward and bringing their lips together. Evan slicked up his fingers as Delirious removed his and Vanoss’s boxers, discarding them something in the room by throwing them aside. He kissed Vanoss as a finger pressed against his entrance, the tip pushing past the tight ring of muscle until the asain’s index finger was buried up to the knuckle in blissful heat. Delirious moaned loudly, a shudder ran up his spine and he shut his eyes, letting Evan have his way. “This alright?” Evana mumbled as he slid in another finger slowly, trying to work Delirious open.

“Y-yes” Delirious was breathless, his back arching off the bed as he moved his hips down into his fingers. “A-Ah, fuck me!”

“That was the plan” Evan chuckled as he slid in another finger. Jonathan let out a gasp of pain, and Evan froze, he pressed tender kisses to Jonathan’s face and made little noises of encouragement to him, telling him how good he was doing and how beautiful he looked. “Fuck Jonathan,” Evan mumbled “You look so hot right now” Delirious gave a little and sigh but was still tense around him “You look so good under me right now” Evan said nipping at his ear “So good, you don’t know what it’s doing to me. You got me all hot for you, you know that right?” Evan let out a small moan and Delirious whimpered, relaxing around him and slowly moving his hips down into Evan’s fingers.

Evan slid out his fingers, lubing up his erection as Delirious lifted his head and watched him through hooded eyes. Evan picked up Jonathan’s legs by the back of the knees, he ground his erection against the shorter man’s ass tauntingly as he slowly entered and thrusted in. Jonathan let out a needy noise and grabbed his hips in desperation. Evan chuckled and then mumbled “My my, greedy tonight aren’t we? Where are your manners?”

When Delirious failed to respond to him, Evan stopped, he flipped them over causing Delirious to momentarily panic until he realized they had changed positions, with Evan was laying back on the bed with Jonathan sitting on his lap.

Delirious paused for a moment trying to decided exactly what to do, Evan raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk, at first Delirious was a bit startled but then grinned wickedly as he made up his mind. He slowly lowered himself onto Evan who once fully seated on, ground their hips together, he thrusted slowly, his nails digging into Jonathan’s hips and leaving little red crests marks on his skin. Delirious was letting out soft whimpers, begging him to go faster, the brunet let out a hiss of frustration and flicking his hips in a faster motion “Evan!” He moaned.

Evan was enjoying every moment of this. He couldn’t help but also moan watching Delirious tilt his head back. He slowly moved in and out and his hands trailed up Delirious’s thighs to his hips, around to clutch at his bottom, and back up his spine to dig his drag his nails down Delirious’s spine. Delirious had sped up, he could feel the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach, feeling Evan hitting him in just the right spot over and over, and let out a small whimper. “E-evan, I’m c-close” Evan smirked and sped up, thrusting in deeper and with more passion. He grabbed the shorter brunet’s hips for a better grip as Jonathan continued to ride him.

Delirious started to moan louder, his fingers curled around Evan’s wrists as he tried to keep up, his hips snapping down faster and faster with his thighs trembling. Finally he felt himself tensing up, and knew he was about to cum, he arched his back, hands propped himself up on Evan’s thighs. “E-evan!” He hissed through grit teeth as the heat pushed him over the edge. He tensed up, Evan had been watching how Delirious’s muscles bunched and relaxed again with every thrust and felt his release. Biting his bottom lip, he gave a final thrust and came inside of Delirious, moaning out his name as Jonathan slumped against him afterwards.

“ngh..” Delirious puffed out in a shaky breath as Evan came to, slowly blinking and readjusting his sight as he tried to get rid of the stars he saw in his vision.

Evan smiled and shut his eyes, his arms wrapping around Jonathan’s smaller body. He pressed a small kiss to his forehead and Delirious let out a small laugh. “Hm?” Evan asked as Jonathan let out a another shaky sigh, shudders still tingled down his spine as he rolled off Evan and curled up next to him.

“Love you.”

“Love ya too.” Evan hummed and pulled the comforter over them. “I think it stopped thundering too.”

Jonathan mumbled an incoherent curse at him and buried his face into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr Page: http://border-to-insanity.tumblr.com/


End file.
